Dark Angels Can't Be Saved
by Smiley664
Summary: RE-EDITED! Will Hermione be desperate enough to give her baby to Draco Malfoy...it's father?
1. Before You Start

Dark Angels Can't Be Saved

By: Smiley

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

Thanks to all those who reviewed when the story was first posted all the way through it's ending. I would have never finished it if weren't for you.

Now, the other day as I was reading my old stories I came across this one and I noticed how many mistakes I had committed and how much better I could make it. There's no change in plot or anything like that. The writing (I hope) has simply improved. I've made many grammatical corrections and added details I felt were missing.

So far, I've only edited about eight chapters and my betas (I love you guys) are doing a great job in helping me out through this whole process. As you read, if you notice any mistakes or have any ideas on how I could improve the story don't hesitate to let me know.

And remember: reviews are WELCOMED!!

Thank you all for taking the time to read my writing and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Abby


	2. Dark Angels

Dark Angels Can't Be Saved

By: Smiley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Note: The story takes place during the Golden Trios (and Draco's) sixth year. They are all 15.

Chapter 1: Dark Angels

After years of playing Quidditch against "the boy who lived" this was the first time Draco Malfoy had ever gotten the Snitch before Harry Potter, and this was not his victory alone. He was determined to celebrate with the rest of his teammates.

As his teammates walked out of the pitch, their Captain, Flint, suddenly stopped causing the whole team to stop with him.

"What's wrong?" Someone questioned.

They didn't have to wait for an answer, for at that moment a figure stepped out of the shadows revealing none other than Lucius Malfoy himself followed by his wife Narcissa. Several seconds had passed before the boys parted, mimicking the Red Sea dividing at Moses' insistence. At the end of this man-made division stood the Malfoy heir with his usual vacant expression.

Moments passed as many of the boys regarded the family before their eyes. They stood still, as a child during a fit of temper. They knew better than to anger any of the Malfoy's and Draco's mother, Narcissa, was no exception to this. She came across as an angel with her blue eyes, and calm expression. The epitome of a lady, with her well shaped petite form (amazing considering she had already carried and welcomed a son to the world), and the posture with which she stood. Her beauty even surpassed that of Lucius, who in his own way was also devilishly handsome with his silver eyes, and blonde hair.

They were two dark angels: beautiful yet cruel and Draco was no exception. He looked like both of his parents, having inherited silver eyes rimmed with blue that gave him a cold, unwavering glare with no emotion whatsoever. His long blonde hair was so light it looked almost white, and it harmonized flawlessly with his depthless eyes.

His body was as lean as his mothers but in a more masculine way. He stood graciously no matter what the circumstance, and his face was the spitting image of Lucius at that age, giving no sign of the emotions or thoughts within his head. Being the son of two stunning beings, and having inherited their genes made him the embodiment of beauty. Even the Gryffindors, who despised the Malfoy family more than any other house, couldn't deny their beauty. When together they were impossible to ignore, and they were and had been for some time accustomed to the eyes fixed upon them.

Draco Malfoy was the envy of the wizarding world. Even his enemies were envious of him. How could they not? He was handsome, the boy in all the girls dreams. The blood running through his veins was one of the oldest, and most powerful in the magic realm. Not only that, but he was the only son of Lucius, and Narcissa making him the sole heir of the Malfoy millions. In his eyes, the envy others felt for him made them weak, and since his early days, he had been taught that weakness was something to look down upon, and something that no Malfoy shall ever possess.

Flint motioned for the team to go back onto the pitch, and when the Gryffindor's saw their most hated classmates heading their way they got ready for any attack that might be centered at them. It was bad enough that they had lost the game, they weren't about to also loose their dignity.

When they realized that their "enemies" weren't heading their way they looked around to spot what was wrong.

"There." Hermione motioned with her finger to where Lucius Malfoy and his wife were standing. Draco was still in the same spot as before. Once they were completely isolated he started walking towards his parents.

"What are they doing here? Like they haven't caused enough trouble."

"Ron, calm down. They haven't done anything. Yet." Harry replied placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. He was aware of the fact that Ron was never going to forget what happened to Ginny because of Lucius, and it was better to avoid a fight then to start one. Hermione moved to Ron's other side "Harry's right don't get mad. They're not worth it."

- - -

"Draco, how have you been?"

"Great, father. You?" he replied looking at his mother. He moved closer to her. Lucius moved aside to give them some space and watched as his son embraced Narcissa.

A small whispered was placed upon her ear. "Mother".

"As good as I'll ever be I suppose. We have some business to attend to," he looked towards the pitch his eyes narrowing slightly "and the fact that the whole damned pitch is staring at us is not helping matters. Let's go inside."

Hearing his fathers words the youngest Malfoy turned around, and was extremely amused that his father had been right- the whole pitch WAS staring at them. What a pathetic bunch of idiots. Couldn't they find something better to do?

"I suppose you're right father." He turned around, took hold of his mother's hand and let his father lead the way.

When the family departed both the Slytherin, and Gryffindor teams left the pitch and headed to their rooms with the exception of the Golden Trio.

- - -

"How weird." Hermione was amazed at the way Malfoy treated his mother. Even from far away you could tell he loved her very much. And no doubt his feeling were returned considering the way Narcissa broke into a grin when she beheld her only son, and just when Hermione thought her grin couldn't get any bigger, it did, when he embraced her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh. Malfoy."

"If you ask me everything about that git is weird. Why doesn't he just die and get it over with?" Harry turned to Hermione, the same surprised look on her face.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you say such a thing? I understand you hate him; we all do, but don't go around wishing anybody's death!"

"All right, All right, didn't mean to get you all worked up. I guess I just kind of lost it. Sorry."

"It's ok. I can understand why your mad, but you also reek! You two should go hit the showers. Honestly how can you stand yourselves!"

"Hey!," they reasoned back "it's not easy flying back and forth you know."

"Just go wash off!"

Harry glanced at Ron an understanding passing between them, and suddenly they lunched at her making sure to get their sweat on her.

"No fair! Two against one." Hermione screamed laughing. Little did they know that three figures were watching them from a window. One of them, planning the worst thing that ever fell upon the three best friends.


	3. Appearances

Dark Angels Can't Be Saved

By: Smiley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Appearances

"Draco, do you see that?" Lucius pointed at the three figures below.

"Yes, father."

"I want you to break them apart," Lucius continued, completely ignoring Draco's questioning look.

"You see Draco, together they are strong but, divided they are weak." Narcissa moved to Lucius's side.

"How do you propose I do it, Father?"

"I want you to take the mudblood, NOT kill her, just take her."

Lucius looked his son over. He had to admit Draco was extremely handsome, and looks could be extremely helpful if you knew how to use them correctly, and he was positive Draco knew how to put them to work. He had no doubt that Draco could ensnare the young girl.

Draco looked at his mother with a raised brow; she only nodded, giving her consent.

"I don't care how you do it, just get it done,"

"Yes, father."

"If you need anything just owl me, and I'll send it."

"Of course." Draco knew his father would keep his word, he might look cruel but he respected his family. He never laid a finger on his mother, despite what others think taking her docility as fear. He use to hit Draco when he was a little but that had stoped long ago.

"Lucius," Narcissa's delicate voice rang out. She looked up at him (Draco was just as tall as Lucius and she had long ago gotten accustomed to looking up at the only two men in her life) "Can I come visit Draco more often?"

"What for?"

"Just to see him, I miss him terribly when he's not home, and the house elf's are not much company, and you, well, you're at work most of the time."

"Very well, just be careful, and don't do anything foolish." he replied giving his approval. "Draco, I must go know. You will do what I have asked?"

"Yes, father."

"Very well," he took Draco's chin in his hand "don't let me down." He whispered as he ran his thumb across Draco's cheek.

"Of course not." Lucius only nodded at his son's words "Come along Narcissa" and with that he headed towards the door.

"I'll be back soon, Draco, be carefu,l and don't let your father down. I love you both very much. You know that. He treats us both with respect but do not doubt that if the time comes he will change, and that the Slytherin cruelty every witch despises will surface. If you love me you will do as he says." She gave him a small kiss on his forehead, and proceeded to follow Lucius out the door.

How did his mother know everything that went through his mind? It was like she could see through his eyes, and into his mind but that was impossible. He had been taught to keep his face devoid of any feeling, an obscured abyss unreadable to all. Just like his parents. Their expressions were indecipherable, their feelings hidden; their thoughts unreachable.

Unexplainable as it was he knew she was right. He had to obey no matter how sickening he found the task to be. Still, he had to admit the mudblood wasn't that bad. She had matured throughout the years, and he couldn't picture her as that large haired 11 year old.

He moved towards the mirror, and gazed at his reflection. The light from the full moon made him appear even paler. It shocked even him how much he looked like his father with his white-blonde hair, pointed chin, and baffling gray eyes. He WAS handsome, even better looking than Lucius himself. Despite Narcissa's genes, when you looked at him all you saw was Lucius. You had to look closely to see his mother in him the fact that he had long hair, and was just as tall as Lucius didn't really help matters. Everywhere he went people would remind him how much he looked like the older Malfoy. He hated the constant reminders but he knew they were true so he didn't even try to deny it. Unfortunately, it went beyond physical appearance he wanted to BE his father. Sure sometimes he loathed the man for being so distant with his only son. Nevertheless he admired him, and everywhere he went he heard the same whisper "Like father, like son".

How many girls wouldn't die to get with him but none even bothered to get to know him and the only one that did was his mother but that didn't really count. Nothing was going to change that. If he let himself open up to others he would be weak, and weakness was not acceptable in the Malfoy family. People even feared Narcissa, they knew she could turn Lucius against them, and having a Malfoy as an enemy was not a good thing. They were experts at any form of dark magic, and Draco was no exception to that. Everyone knew it, Draco though young was feared, and loathed for his power. Enough rambling he had to get to , and he needed some information. He never bothered to get to know the mudblood. She was filth to him. Nevertheless for his plan to work he needed information, and he knew just the person that could help him.

A/N: As soon as my betas get back to me with the next chapters I'll post them. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
